Luke Everson
Lukas Harry "Luke" Ross is one of the main characters of JESSIE. He is shown to be a very mischievous boy. He was adopted from Detroit, Michigan when he was six years old. He is the second oldest child in the Ross family, he is 13 years old. He loves breakdancing and video games. He also thinks and considers himself as a "chick magnet" and a "ladies' man." He also has a major crush on Jessie. Luke was adopted at an early age, though his parents told him he was from Krypton, and arrived at the Ross penthouse with his only remaining family, a stuffed bear named Kenny the Koala. In his first days of school, Luke quickly became popular among his friends and peers. He is shown to be athletic, but does poorly grade-wise, and is picked often by the family. Upon meeting Jessie, Luke quickly forms a crush on her, and despite the fact that she is six years older than him, he still tries to flirt with her. Luke's favorite thing to do is take advantage of his slightly younger brother, Ravi Ross, but in the end, he gets what he deserves. Personality Luke is a mischevious, funny boy and prank-loving boy. Several times he is shown to be dull, especially in math, yet he is clever when it comes to playing tricks on his siblings and Bertram. Luke is a very talented at dancing, especially break dancing. He often finds toning his dancing skills down to be difficult. In the episode "One Day Wonders" he breakdances while Jessie plays the song "Texas Guys" in Central Park. In "Toy Con" he and Emma give Bertram salsa dancing lessons so that he can impress a girl he has a crush on, by showing him some "basic steps," that no novice regardless of their weight can keep up with. When Bertram's self-confidence at the dance contest gets the best of him, Luke takes his place. The girl describes him as "a bit of a showboat," which is proven to be quite true when he and Emma win the contest hands down. He also had a crush on Bryn Breitbart. Description Luke has brown hair, brown eyes and freckles. He also has dimples on both sides of his mouth. He is said to have a great smile. Powers & Abilities Luke is not a very avid battler however his gift is very useful to unlock locked rooms Relationships Jessie Prescott Luke's nanny who he has a crush on. Even though she makes it clear she uninterested. [[Emma|Emma''' Ross]] Emma is Luke's older sister that fights with him alot, but even though they fight, they still have some fun adventures together. [[Ravi|Ravi 'Ross]] Ravi is Luke's younger brother adopted from India. Luke enjoys pulling pranks on Ravi, but they do share a good brotherly relationship. Zuri Ross Zuri is Luke's younger sister adopted from Africa. They appear to have a good brother-sister relationship. ''(see Luri) Morgan and Christina Ross They are the adoptive parents of Luke Ross. He was adopted by them at the age of 6 from Detroit, Michigain. Morgan told him that he was from Krypton. Connie Thompson Connie has an obsessive crush on Luke in Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'. However, he doesn't like her back because she is creepy. She returns in Creepy Connie's Curtain Call. She gets the lead role in Jessie's play to kiss Luke. Ron and Damita Everson Lukes new adoptive parents after Morgan and Christina where murdered